The present invention relates to a pressure regulating device for gaseous and liquid fluids. Such device has a pressure regulator with an inlet and an outlet for the fluid. A pressure space is arranged between the inlet and outlet and it is the pressure in that space which is to be regulated. A main valve determines the flow of fluid through the pressure space. An electromagnetic set point adjuster adjusts the actual pressure in the pressure space. There is an actual value pressure measurement chamber connected with the pressure space to be regulated. Finally, there is a set-value/actual-value comparison device which actuates the main valve as a function of the comparison between the desired pressure determined by the set point adjuster and the actual pressure of the actual value pressure measurement chamber.
One such pressure regulating device is known from German Patent Application DE-OS No. 28 49 265, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,732.